Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by LittleNanou
Summary: L'histoire d'amour compliquée entre Raphael et Anna. Ceci est ma première fiction, elle n'est donc pas parfaite ! Fiction écrite à la première personne ! /i\ futur lemon ! /i\ [ Raph x OC ] / Léger Leo x OC / Léger Donnie x April. Présence de Hun un peu plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous ! Voici donc ma première fiction sur Raphaël et mon OC. J'ai essayé de ne pas rendre l'histoire trop gnangnan et je sais parfaitement que le personnage de Raphaël ne m'appartient pas. J'ai juste voulu que notre bonhomme se trouve une petite amie ! L'histoire est à la première personne afin de pouvoir pleinement savourer le personnage de Maki. Et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérences...**

 **Dans mon histoire, l'histoire prend place dans la saison 1 de l'univers 2012 et Maki est une bonne amie des tortues. Elle est amoureuse de Raphaël et souhaite lui avouer ses sentiments. Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura une scène torride un peu plus tard !**

 **Je suis consciente des nombreuses fautes d'orthographe et des tournures maladroites, mais s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents !**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce premier chapitre ...**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

C'était une journée semblable à tant d'autres, mais je sentie au fond de moi-même que cette journée ne serait pas comme les autres. En effet, j'étais très motivée! Je veux avouer mes sentiments à la personne de mes rêves ! Mais il y avait un hic …. Avouer ses sentiments à un humain est déjà bien difficile alors les avouer à une tortue colérique d'1m60 n'en parlons pas ! Oui vous avez bien lu ! Je suis bel et bien amoureuse d'une tortue, et pour être plus précise il s'appelle Raphaël et c'est un pro en arts-martiaux ! Oui, oui…. Il défonce tout avec ses sais ! Bien que colérique et castagneur, il est courageux et n'a pas peur de se lancer dans la bataille. C'est peut-être ça qui me fait craquer chez lui …

Avec ses pensées de midinette en tête, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passé et le soir était tombé depuis longtemps. Je déambulais dans les rues sombres de New-York et réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais dire quand je serais seule à seule avec lui. Je connais que trop bien son tempérament, faut-il que je lui dise de but en blanc ce que je ressens ? Style : « _Hey viens la faut qu'jte parle !_ » ou alors devrais-je jouer la carte sensible en attendant de Mosieur daigne venir m'écouter.

Trop absorbée par mes pensées, je ne vis pas trois espèces de loubard s'approcher de moi.

« Hey Mademoiselle » Dit le premier

« Tu te balades toute seule ? Renchérit le second

« C'est pas prudent ! Viens avec nous on va te tenir compagnie ! » Dit le troisième avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Je fis comme si je le les avais pas vu et essaya de reprendre mon chemin en direction de mon appartement.

« Hey c'est pas très poli ça Mademoiselle » dit le premier en me tirant par le bras droit pour me ramener à sa hauteur. Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur car je n'avais ni armes, ni téléphone. Qu'est-ce que je peux être conne.

J'essayais tant bien que mal à me soustraire de son emprise, mais les autres suivirent les mouvements du premier et bientôt je me retrouvais encerclée sans aucune chance de fuite.

« Non, lâchez-moi » Criais-je

Tout à coup, une ombre furtive s'abattit sur les loubards et d'une fraction seconde il les assomma tous. J'en déduis rapidement de qui il s'agissait mais dis tout de même :

« Merci, mais je me débrouillais très bien toute seule…. » *j'étais sure que ça aller l'énerver.*

« Si c'est comme ça, la prochaine fois je te laisserais toute seule…. » Dit l'inconnu

« Tu n'en serais pas capable Raph »Dis-je

Quand je le vis s'approcher de moi, mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour. Son regard d'ordinaire si sérieux et impassible était rempli d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter…. Ne sors jamais sans tes armes ! » Rajouta t'il

Honteuse de ma conduite, je lui répondis en souriant :

« Je sais très bien que j'ai agis bêtement mais je suis sortie parce que ….. Parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir…. Merci de m'avoir sauvée ! » Sans attendre un instant de plus, je sautais dans ses bras.

Je sentis immédiatement Raphaël se crisper lorsque je le pris dans mes bras, mais il se détendit presque aussitôt.

« Hey ! Je ne savais pas que je t'avais tant manqué que ça ! Et pourquoi t'avais besoin de réfléchir ? Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec ta sœur ? » Dit-il en essayant de prendre les choses avec humour même s'il n'y arrivait pas du tout.

Mon cœur rata un battement et en rougissant je répondis simplement : « Non ce n'est pas à cause de ma sœur, c'est juste que …. Oh et puis non rien…. » Finalement je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire ce que je ressens.

« Raconte… j'suis pas une aussi bonne confidente qu'April mais tu peux tout me dire tu sais » dit-il avec un sourire après que l'on se soit séparés.

En rigolant, je lui répondis : « C'est vrai. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Raph… »

Il rougissait, qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon comme ça. Ce n'est pas souvent que je le vois ainsi. Il attendait visiblement plus de détails et, essayant de trouver une excuse plausible, je lui répondis :

« Je voulais simplement savoir si tu voulais que … de tant en tant….on fasse des patrouilles tous les deux …. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi en arts martiaux mais je suis presque une kunoichi… »

Sans que je puisse terminer ma phrase, il me répondit avec un sourire que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui auparavant :

« Arrête avec ça, tu es vraiment douée ! Peut-être plus qu'April…. Moi aussi j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi le soir pour les patrouilles… je demanderais à Maitre Splinter, mais je suis sûr qu'il acceptera ! »

« Super ! On forme une équipe de choc tous les deux ! » Criais-je en lui prenant le bras pour l'amener dans les égouts. J'avais une étrange envie de pizza.

« C'est clair ! » Répondit-il en me suivant.

Malgré l'éternelle odeur pestilentielle des égouts, j'adorais venir dans cet endroit. Parce que c'était là où je me sentais le mieux, où je pouvais être moi-même sans que l'on me juge et surtout là où j'avais de vrais amis. Les tortues étaient pour moi comme une seconde famille, je les aimais tous comme des frères, sauf Raph bien évidemment. J'avais une grande admiration pour chacun d'eux. J'admirais Leo pour sa ténacité et son dévouement pour sa famille, chose rare de nos jours. Donatello, lui je l'admirais pour son intelligence, moi qui ne suis même pas fichue de poser une équation correctement. Si le mot génie avait été inventé, c'était surement pour lui. Ensuite, Mikey lui je ne sais pas si c'est de l'admiration mais j'adore son côté insouciant, il a quand même quelques talent comme la cuisine, que je lui envie énormément. Bref, je crois que chacun d'eux peut m'apprendre quelque chose.

On marchait depuis 10 minutes déjà et je réfléchissais aux activités que je pourrais faire une fois arrivée au repaire. M'entrainer ? Jouer aux jeux vidéo ? Étudier ? Hors de question.

Raph me sortit de ma rêverie en me demandant d'un ton narquois :

« Ça te dirais un p'tit duel avec moi ? Bien sûr, je te ménagerais ! »

Je souris et répondit en courant : « Pas besoin d'être gentil, si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui vais devoir te ménager ! »

« Dans tes rêves ! » me répondit-il tout en courant vers le repaire.

Une fois arrivés au repaire, nous fûmes accueillis par Mikey qui, apparemment était seul au repaire :

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! Salut Maki ! Raph était très inquiet pour toi tu sais ! Il t'a suivis jusqu'à ton ….. »

Mikey n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Raph lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« Tait toi Mikey » chuchota un Raph apparemment gêné par la situation. « Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit ! Tu connais Mikey…. Il aime bien dire n'importe quoi !... » Me dit-il en lançant un regard noir à son petit frère.

Je pouffai dans mon coin car la situation était comique, même si cela arrivait souvent que Mikey énerve Raph. Mais apparemment Raph avait été inquiet de ma sortie, c'est pour ça qu'il était arrivé si vite sur les lieux.

Après s'être libéré des bras de Raph, Mikey s'avança vers moi d'un air en me montrant la manette de jeux vidéo, il me demanda :

« Puisque tu es la, tu veux faire une partie avec moi ? »

Visiblement énervé, Raph répondit à ma place :

« Non Mikey ! On va s'entrainer ! Va jouer tout seul ! »

Visiblement déçu, Mikey fit la moue et insista auprès de moi. Le cœur serré je lui répondis gentiment :

« Ecoute Mikey, je vais d'abord m'entrainer avec Raph et ensuite on ira tous les deux jouer avec toi, ok ? »

A m'entendre parler on croirait que je m'adressais à un enfant de 5 ans et non pas à un ado de 15 ans.

Visiblement heureux du retournement de la situation, Mikey repris ses activités et alla donc s'assoir devant son émission favorite.

Alors que nous allâmes au dojo, Mikey nous cria de loin :

« Je vous attendrais ! Une promesse est une promesse ! »

Raph roula des yeux, alors que je répondis gentiment à Mikey par un simple signe : « Promis !»

Lorsque nous fûmes seuls, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire à Raph :

« Tu aurais pu être plus sympa avec Mikey… il voulait seulement un peu de compagnie… »

Raph se tourna vers moi et de son ton habituellement froid, il me répondit :

« Ouai. Mais le problème avec lui c'est que quand tu commences tu ne peux plus t'en sortir. Il veut toujours s'amuser…. De temps en temps ça passe mais à la longue, il nous embête plus qu'autre chose… »

Il avait raison. Mikey était bien gentil mais ces séances d'amusement n'avaient jamais de fin. Je comprends le sentiment de Raph mais quelque part si Mikey devrait être plus sérieux, Raph lui devrait un peu lâcher prise…

Je vis Raph qui commençait à s'échauffer. Je pris des sais et fis de même. Après quelques minutes d'entrainement, je jugeai que j'étais assez échauffée et lança :

« C'est bon, on peut commencer…. Prêt à mordre la poussière ? »

Raph sourit et répondit d'un air déterminé : « Parle pour toi Princesse ! »

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'aimais ce surnom.

Nous nous élançâmes l'un vers l'autre et le choc des sais retentirent à travers la salle. Chacun de nous donnait le meilleur dans un combat ou l'émulation était saine et sans conflit.

Par je ne sais quel prodige, Raph perça ma garde et me bloqua les bras. N'ayant pas dit mon dernier mot, et tentant le tout pour le tout, je lui fis un croche pied qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber mais pas dans le sens voulu. En effet, Raph tomba lourdement sur moi. Un peu sonné par la chute, je rougis furieusement à la vue qui s'offrait à moi…. Raph était allongé sur moi et moi bien sur incapable de bouger en dessous.

Rougissant à son tour, Raph réussit à baragouiner : « Je… je crois qu'on est à égalité princesse ! »

Je lui répondis tout en évitant de croiser son regard perturbant : « Non. TU as gagné…. Je suis bloquée… belle feinte Raph … »

La tortue au masque rouge se releva maladroitement et me tendit sa main. Le spectacle qui apparaissait devant mes yeux était ahurissant. Raph rougissait tellement qu'il était difficile à présent de distinguer son masque de sa peau.

Quand je fus relevée, il me dit tout en essayant de me regarder :

« Je suis désolé… tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

« Non, ça va merci » Répondit-je en souriant ce qui refit rougir la tortue. « Tu t'es bien battu, tu as réussi à percer ma garde » Renchéris-je

« Toi aussi et bravo pour m'avoir fait tomber… » Répondit Raph

« On se refait ça quand tu veux ! J'adore me battre contre toi ! » Dit-je simplement

« Moi aussi » Me répondit Raph

Nous sortîmes de la salle d'entrainement et allâmes nous assoir avec Mikey qui nous attendait impatiemment. Ce dernier demanda : « Alors qui a gagné ? »

« Egalité » Répondit-je simplement

Raph tourna la tête, visiblement pas remis de la chute.

Mikey se tourna vers nous et nous demanda si nous voulions regarder un film. Ce fût une bonne idée jusqu'à ce que Mikey détermine le genre du film. Film d'horreur….. OH MY GOD.

Visiblement intrigué par ma réaction, Raph me demanda : « ça va pas Maki ? »

« C'est juste que…. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre de film…. »

Raph n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il fut coupé par son petit frère : « T'inquiète ! C'est un bon film ! Et puis si jamais tu as trop peur, Raph te protégera ! » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

Raph rougit immédiatement et ne sut quoi répondre.

Je décidais alors de me prendre au jeu et répondit : « Oui, c'est vrai que Raph n'a peur de rien… tu me protèges, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Euh…. Oui… oui si tu veux…. » Répondit-il en ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes à trois à regarder un film d'horreur. Je n'allais pas mentir, l'idée de me rapprocher un peu plus de Raph m'enchantait.

Le film allaitau-delà de toutes mes craintes, c'était « Le fils de Chucky ». Ce que je peux détester ce genre de film…. Il ne faut pas être net pour aimer regarder ça… mais attends. Cela revient à dire que Mikey et Raph ne sont pas normaux ?

Le film avait commencé depuis 20 minutes et je sentis progressivement l'angoisse monter en moi. Sans faire vraiment attention, je pris la main de Raph dans la mienne quand je vis la poupée mortelle. La tortue chaude masque sursauta et me regarda interdit :

« Tu as peur ? » Me demanda-t-il sans aucune once de moquerie.

« Un peu » Répondis-je …. je n'étais vraiment pas en position de force.

Tout à coup, il lâcha ma main et me pris par les épaules. Dans une fraction de seconde, j'atterris alors dans ses bras musclés. Je devins rouge pivoine et ne sus que dire de ce rapprochement si soudain.

« Je suis là, t'inquiète » Me lança t'il sûr de lui.

Je finis alors par plonger mon regard dans le sien et vis que lui aussi rougissait. Décidément c'est moi qui le mets dans un état pareil ?

Je lui répondis timidement : « Merci, Raph » et me blottis contre lui. Mon dieu, ses bras étaient si réconfortants. Malgré le fait qu'il soit petit, il avait une présence rassurante.

Nous restâmes dans cette position durant toute la durée du film. Mikey, qui était scotché à son poste, ne vit même pas que nous nous étions collés l'un à l'autre.

Le film finit, nous entendîmes des bruits venant du dehors. C'était Léo et Donnie qui revenait de je ne sais où ! Nous nous séparâmes rapidement gênés tous les deux. Les frères m'accueillir avec un large sourire, visiblement heureux de me voir ici.

« Ou étiez-vous passé tous les deux ? » Demandais-je aux nouveaux arrivants.

Donnie me répondit aussitôt : « Nous étions à la décharge, j'avais besoin de matériel pour une nouvelle expérience »

« Maitre Splinter est parti avec April et Casey pour un entrainement intensif à l'extérieur de la ville » Renchérit Léo

Mikey, visiblement heureux d'être seul avec ses frères déclara :

« Génial ! On va pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut ! »

Léo lui répondit fermement :

« Du calme Mikey, Maitre Splinter m'a chargé de veiller sur vous alors…. »

« C'est bon Splinter-Junior, on est capable de s'occuper de nous, on n'est pas des bébés ! » Lança amèrement Raph à son ainé.

La colère commença à monter entre les deux ninjas. Ce fut Léo qui brisa la glace en décrétant :

« Ne recommence pas Raph. En l'absence de père, c'est moi qui commande »

« Ah ouai ? Et si moi je n'veux pas que tu sois le chef ? Cria Raph

Donnie s'interposa entre les deux ainés et essaya de les calmés en disant :

« Arrêter tous les deux, pour une fois que l'on peut passer une soirée tranquille sans ninja-foots ou mutant dangereux… »

Je décidais moi aussi d'essayer de calmer Raph.

« Donnie a raison, on devrait profiter du temps passé ensemble au lieu de se disputer… Je sais ce que tu ressens Raph, moi-même je le vis avec ma sœur mais… s'il te plait calme toi…. Je suis la moi ….» Dis-je penaude.

Raph me regarda silencieusement et me dit : « ….. ouai…. C'est bon j'vais dans ma chambre… au moins Spike ne me contredit pas lui ! Tu viens Maki ? » Me lança t'il.

« Oui » Lui répondis-je.

Je regardai tristement Léo, qui semblait lui aussi être déçu de la réaction de son frère. Et je sentis au fond de moi qu'il l'avait blessé profondément. Je suivis Raph jusqu'à sa chambre. Je me sentis tout de même flattée qu'il m'invite dans sa chambre, alors que c'est censé être son repaire.

Il m'invita à m'assoir sur son lit, ce que je fis instantanément. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ne sachant que dire, ni que faire.

Je décidais alors de briser ce silence pesant en lui disant :

« Tu sais Raph, Léo ne veut que ton bien… il s'inquiète pour vous trois, il a tellement peur qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose… »

Raph me répondit : « On n'a pas besoin de son aide… On est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul…. Bon peut être pas Mikey mais Donnie et moi on le peut »

Je vis alors un Raph très sérieux devant moi et il avait l'air d'être convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. C'est juste qu'en tant qu'ainé, il a des devoirs envers vous…. Il vous aime profondément tu sais…. » Lui dis-je.

« Je le sais » Me répondit presque aussitôt Raph. « J'en ai juste marre d'être la dernière roue du carrosse…. »

Ça y est. Les choses étaient dites. Voilà le vrai problème de Raph.

« Il y en a que pour Léo, Donnie est supra intelligent et Mikey c'est le bébé de la famille…. Et moi je suis quoi ? J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux…. » Rajouta t'il sur le bord des larmes

Mon dieu, jamais je n'avais vu Raph comme ça. C'était extrêmement bouleversant et attendrissant à la fois. Ne sachant que faire, je le pris dans mes bras et lui dit d'une voix tendre et réconfortante :

« Arrête de dire ça Raph…. Tu as tout à fait ta place dans la famille, tu es le plus courageux et le plus fort de tous ! Aucun de vous n'est inutile tu sais ! Vous avez tous quelque chose d'unique. Fait-moi confiance, et si tu en doutes encore…. Sache que…. que…. Tu es pour moi la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux… »

Voilà. Je l'ai dit. Voyons comment il va réagir…

 _A suivre…._

 **Une REVIEW svp ! Même si l'avis est négatif !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le chapitre 2 ! Comment Raph va t'il réagir à l'aveu de Maki ?**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Un silence pesant se faisait sentir dans toute la pièce sombre de la chambre de Raph. Je lui avais avoué qu'il était important à mes yeux, mais je ne savais pas comme il allait réagir à cette soudaine déclaration …

Nous nous décolère l'un de l'autre et nous nous regardâmes sans rien dire. Bien trop gênée pour dire quoi que ce soit, je fixais ardemment mes mains en rougissant.

Raph brisa le silence en me demanda : « Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

Lui aussi rougissait furieusement et voulait apparemment une confirmation de ce que j'avais dit auparavant. Affreusement gênée par la situation et incapable de reformuler mes aveux, je finis par bredouiller :

« Euh… en fait… je disais que tu étais important pour moi…. »

Je ne savais plus où me mettre tellement j'étais gênée. J'avais peu d'être ridicule et qu'il me rejette mais d'un autre côté, je voulais vraiment être sincère avec lui.

Il me répondit timidement :

« Je …. je suis important pour toi ? …. Comme un meilleur ami …. ? »

Il est con ou il le fait exprès ? Plus le temps passait plus je devenais rouge, et plus j'avais honte qu'il ai mal compris mes intentions.

« Non… pas comme un ami…. » Répondis-je malgré tout.

Le silence de Raph ne fit qu'augmenter mon mal être. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains.

« JE T'AIME espèce d'imbécile ! » Lançais-je en criant comme une folle, tellement il m'énervait de ne rien comprendre à ce que j'essayais de dire.

L'instant suivant fut horrible. Incapable de dire autre chose, je me tus et des larmes commencèrent à sortir. Je me levis et tourna le dos à Raph.

Tout à coup, Raph se leva à son tour et me pris la main :

« Attends ! » me lança t'il.

Je me retournai vers lui pour voir son visage. Malgré la faible luminosité de la chambre, je pus voir clairement son visage lui aussi embrumé et rougissant. Il me prit dans ses bras et me dit timidement :

« Tu… tu m'aimes vraiment ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?... »

Etonnée de sa réaction, je brisai l'étreinte et lui dit sèchement :

« Une blague ?….. Tu me crois capable de rigoler avec ça ? »

Raph me regarda et sourit :

« Non c'est vrai. Mais comprends moi, je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'une humaine… ou que n'importe qui sur cette planète puisse aimer quelqu'un comme moi…. Je ne suis qu'un mutant…. »

Une triste lueur apparue sur son visage quand il m'avoua ça. Le pauvre. Ils méritaient vraiment, lui et ses frères, de trouver l'amour…

« Tu es plus qu'un mutant Raph…. Tu es celui qui fait battre mon cœur, celui qui me fait rêver… Mais je m'emballe… peu être que tu me trouves stupide… » » Lui lançais-je avec un faible sourire.

Raph s'approcha de moi et d'une délicatesse que je ne connaissais pas chez lui, il posa une main sur mon visage et rapprocha son visage du mien. Il me souffla :

« Jamais je ne te trouverais stupide Maki. Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue, la plus courageuse et la plus gentille. Celle qui me remonte le moral quand je ne vais pas bien…. Tu as eu plus de courage que moi en m'avouant tes sentiments… »

J'étais sur une autre planète. Raph qui m'avoue que lui aussi m'aime, c'était vraiment trop d'informations pour une seule journée….

Avec un incommensurable courage, je lui demandais immédiatement, ne pouvant plus attendre : « Raph, j'ai envie de t'embrasser …. »

J'étais rouge écarlate mais je m'en fichais complètement. Je voulais depuis longtemps gouter les lèvres de mon mutant au masque rouge. Ce dernier était lui aussi rouge vif et avec une extrême témérité il me demanda, tel un enfant de 12 ans :

« Moi… moi aussi Maki… je peux, vraiment ? »

« Bien sur ! » Lui répondis-je presque avec les larmes aux yeux.

Son visage s'illumina et en avançant son visage vers le mien, il effleura ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon dieu, que c'était divin. Sa peau était chaude et douce contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. Ce fut un chaste baiser qui scellait d'ores et déjà notre lien. Nos yeux se croisèrent et nous rougîmes encore. Il posa une main sur ma nuque et m'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois ci le baiser se fit plus passionné et nos langues entrèrent en contact. Ce fut une explosion de sensations dans tout mon être. Je savais que l'allais aimer l'embrasser mais pas à ce point ! Nous interrompîmes le baiser par manque d'oxygène puis recommencèrent à nouveau. Raph me poussa doucement dans le lit, dans la même position qu'à l'entrainement, ce qui nous fit sourire. Les baisers durèrent encore et encore dans une symphonie de sensations plus agréables les unes que les autres.

Nous entendîmes tout à coup quelqu'un frapper à la porte. D'instinct, nous nous relevâmes en vitesse, complètement gênés et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Raph alla à la porte et demanda :

« C'est qui ? »

Une voix familière répondit à travers la porte :

« C'est moi Mikey ! t'es toujours fâché ? »

Raph soupira et je répondis à sa place :

« Non, nous avons… discuté et ça va beaucoup mieux… on vous rejoint dans un instant…. »

Mikey répondit d'une voix enjouée et soulagée :

« Ah ! Génial ! On vous attend ! »

Nos regards se croisèrent et nous pouffâmes ensemble. Si Mikey avait assisté à cette scène torride, son enfance aurait été détruite.

« Il faut que tu t'excuses auprès de Léo… » Lui dis-je.

Raph me regarda et me répondit en essayant de cacher sa contrariété :

« Ok, amène le ici, j'veux lui parler seul à seul …. »

Je lu souris et sortis de la chambre à la recherche de Léo. Celui-ci était en train de regarder son émission favorite : 'Les héros de l'espace'. Mikey était à côté de lui et était comme a son habitude en train de manger sa pizza favorite. Quant à Donnie, il était probablement dans son labo. J'irais le voir plus tard, me dis-je.

Quand Léo me vit, il me sourit et me proposa :

« Ah Maki ! Te revoilà ! Et où est Raph ? »

« Justement je viens de sa part pour te dire qu'il t'attend dans sa chambre… il veut te parler seul à seul…. » Lui répondis-je un peu embarrassée de servir d'intermédiaire.

« D'accord….. » Me répondit-il en allant en direction de la chambre de son cadet.

La discussion allait être longue, alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Je partis en direction du labo de Donnie voir sa nouvelle expérience qu'il avait tenue secrète.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le dit-labo, je vis Donnie complément absorbé par diverses expériences dont je n'en connaissais pas l'utilité. Il y avait des fioles, des croquis, un ordinateur…. Et toutes sortes de choses qui lui étaient indispensables.

Je fis irruption derrière lui et lui lança :

« Coucou Donnie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? »

Ce dernier sursauta car il ne m'avait apparemment pas vu venir…. Il me répondit en enlevant ses lunettes de protection :

« Salut Maki ! Je suis sur une expérience importante… mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… il va falloir patienter… »

L'attitude de Donnie ne me surprit pas. Il aimait faire durer le suspense. Et dans le cas où l'expérience ne marchait pas, on n'aurait rien su. Il est futé notre génie.

Visiblement en quête d'une pause, Donnie lança la discussion et me demanda :

« Comment va Raph ? Il est calmé ? »

Cette question me fit réagir, Donnie et ses frères ne s'étaient jamais demander pourquoi Raph était le plus colérique d'entre eux… S'ils s'avaient, ils seraient un peu plus compréhensifs.

Je lui répondis simplement :

« On a discutés et il va mieux, il est avec Léo en ce moment »

Donnie me fixa et répondit à son tour tout en essayant de cacher son inquiétude :

« J'espère qu'ils vont se réconcilier, même si ça ne dure jamais entre eux… Raph a l'impression qu'on ne l'aime pas assez mais il devrait nous en parler, mais non monsieur est trop fier… »

Je n'en revenais pas. Donnie avait cerné Raph et était conscient de son problème. D'un autre côté, Donnie aussi ne parle pas beaucoup de ce qu'il ressent…

« Vous devriez vous parler un jour, je pense que ça pourrait vous aidez à rester unis » Lançais-je.

Donnie me sourit et répondit :

« Oui je le pense aussi. Mais dit donc tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Raph, je me trompe ? Tu ne serais pas…. »

« Non, non c'est un ami, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Coupais-je

Donnie était vraiment intelligent et avait deviné qu'entre Raph et moi il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié… Mais alors Léo, et son légendaire pouvoir de déduction, pourrait aussi avoir des doutes….

Donnie me sourit et dit :

« Oui, un ami…. »

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je décidais de changer immédiatement de sujet…

« C'est bien beau de parler des autres mais et toi ? Ça avance avec April ? » Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil qui en disait long.

Les rôles s'inversèrent et rapidement Donnie se mit à rougir furieusement et me baragouina :

« April ?…. Euh…. Et bien…. »

Le pauvre il me faisait vraiment de la peine. Donnie n'était pas du tout comme Raph, il était timide, introverti et peu sur de lui. Et avec ça c'était un grand sentimental. Il y avait donc peu de chance qu'il avoue un jour ses sentiments à April. Mais ce n'était pas impossible, et j'avais vraiment envie de l'aider.

« Tant que ça ? » lançais-je.

D'un air triste, il me répondit :

« C'est comme si je n'existais pas… je fais tout ce que je peux pour attirer son attention mais rien à faire… et puis il y a Casey…. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas écouter Raph et l'oublier… c'est vrai après tout je ne suis qu'un mutant…. »

Ces paroles firent écho dans ma tête et je repensais à ce que m'avais dit Raph quelques heures auparavant. Si Raph et moi sortons ensemble, alors il n'y a pas de raison que Donnie et April ne puissent pas en faire de même ! Je dois juste savoir si April aime Donnie ou Casey… Il faut que je mène mon enquête !

Je répondis au génie en souriant :

« N'écoute pas Raph ! Tu sais tu es quelqu'un de formidable Donnie… tu es gentil, attentionné et je pourrais te faire une liste de tes nombreuses qualités… Tu dois avoir confiance en toi, tu dois jouer le tout pour le tout… Tu ne peux pas savoir tant qu'elle ne te dit rien…. »

Timidement, Donnie me fixa et répondit :

« C'est gentil Maki…. Mais je ne sais pas … tu sais face à Casey je n'ai aucune chance… »

Lasse qu'il se plaigne comme ça, je lui dis sévèrement :

« Arrête un peu de te dévaloriser ! Tu as de nombreuses qualités que lui n'a pas !….. »

« Je veux bien t'aider si tu veux ! Je vais parler à April…. Entre filles, on se dit beaucoup de choses…. » Renchéris-je en souriant

Son visage s'illumina et il me prit mes mains dans les siennes, il me lança :

« Tu ferais ça ? Tu pourrais savoir si j'ai des chances ? »

Je lui souris et lui répondis :

« Hey, les amis c'est fait pour ça ! »

« Merci, merci 1000 fois Maki ! » me répondit-il en m'enlaçant.

C'est à ce moment que Raph et Léo firent irruption dans le laboratoire. Raph lança un regard noir à son cadet et lui cria du bout de la salle :

« Hey Don ! Bas les pattes ! »

« On peut savoir ce qui te rend si joyeux, Donnie ? » Demanda Léo.

Je pouffais alors que Donnie se sépara de moi. Voir Raph si jaloux me flattait profondément.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ? » Demanda malicieusement Donnie à son ainé rouge.

Raph se mit à rougir et ne sut quoi répondre. C'était si bon quand Donnie clouait le bec à ses frères.

Je répondis à Léo en lui disant que je voulais aider Donnie à conclure avec April. Chose qui fit rire Raph mais s'arrêta net quand Léo et moi lui firent notre regard noir.

Leo s'approcha de Donnie et posa une main sur son épaule :

« Nous sommes content pour toi Donnie et nous t'encourageons, pas vrai Raph ? » dit-il en regardant son frère.

Celui-ci roula des yeux et répondit :

« Ouai, ouai…. »

Visiblement heureux des encouragements de ses frères, Donnie retourna à son expérience.

Je sortis du laboratoire en compagnie de Raph et Léo. La soirée qui s'annonçait allait être riche en émotions….

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Une ptite review ? :p**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre sera ... HOT ! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou !**

 **Me revoilà avec un chapitre qui s'annonce torride ! J'espère que vous n'allez pas être trop choqués ! Enfin, on verra bien... En tout cas, je suis désolée du retard, entre temps j'ai eu une envie d'écrire un lemon entre Raph et Hun (qui diffère totalement de cette hsitoire je tiens à préciser)... mais j'hésite à la mettre en ligne... c'est un peu hard... enfin je verrais bien ^^**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse sur ce court chapitre 3... Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Nous passâmes la soirée à regarder des épisodes des « Héros de l'espace ». Léo, qui d'ordinaire était calme, était comme un enfant de 12 ans a qui on aurait offert un nouveau jouet. Mikey était avachi devant le poste en se goinfrant de pop corn fait par mes soins, il en raffolait. Donnie lui, était déçu qu'April n'ai pas pu venir à cause d'un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain. Il était en train de tchater avec elle sur son ordinateur. Quand à Raph et moi, nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre et nous nous partageons une pizza végétarienne.

Il était tard et je n'avais aucune envie de repartir car il faisait sombre et froid. Je décidais alors de passer la nuit ici. Chose qui enchanta tout le monde et en particulier Raph qui me proposa sa chambre pour la nuit.

« Tu peux prendre ma chambre cette nuit, je dormirais dans le canapé » me fit-il

Je souris à cette délicate attention mais Léo ne put s'empêcher d'y ajouter son grain de sel et dit à son cadet :

« Elle peut dormir dans la chambre de Maitre Splinter vu qu'il n'est pas la, ça t'éviterait de dormir dans le salon Raph »

Visiblement énervé du conseil de son frère, Raph lui répondit sèchement :

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas en sucre ! »

Ne voulant pas que la situation s'envenime encore d'avantage, j'acceptais la proposition de Raph et m'excusa auprès de Léo pour le comportement de ce dernier.

Tout le monde se mit au lit rapidement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois les lumières éteintes, que je me faufilais hors de la chambre de Raph en faisant attention de ne réveiller personnes, car les chambres étaient proches les unes aux autres. Je descendis à pas de velours dans le salon et vis Raph qui préparait son semblant de lit pour la nuit. La scène était touchante, presque attendrissante. Je fis irruption derrière lui et lui sauta au coup tellement l'envie était irrésistible. Le mutant rouge sursauta à mon apparition et retint un cri. Pour éviter tout réveil de la famille, je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche. Celui-ci rougit férocement quand il se rendit compte de sa situation et en particulier quand il vit que j'étais en nuisette.

Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille tout en le prenant par la main :

« Je t'emmène avec moi Raphie…. »

Cette phrase était pleine de promesses… Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que je l'attirais déjà hors du salon. Nous nous dirigeâmes silencieusement vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivés, Raph qui ne comprenait rien à la situation qui se présentait à lui, m'interrogea :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Et si les autres nous voyaient ? »

Il était encore rouge pivoine alors qu'il détournait la tête pour ne pas affronter la vision de me voir ainsi dénudée.

« Je ne veux pas que tu dormes seul en bas, c'est triste… On pourrait trouver un moyen de se blottir dans ton lit…. » Lui dis-je moi-même étonnée par mon insolente proposition.

Raph qui comprit où je voulais en venir, me fixa, mâchoire pendante et me répondit :

« …. Tu….tu veux dormir avec moi ? …. DANS CETTE TENUE ?... » Sa voix s'était élevée à la fin de sa phrase.

« CHUUUUT » Lui lançai-je en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche.

« Tu ne veux pas ? …. » Renchéris-je presque aussitôt.

Il me fixa et découvrit mon air déçu, il me dit :

« Bien sur que j'en ai envie, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ! … mais comment vont réagir les autres s'ils nous voient ? »

Sa prudence commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

« On s'en fiche Raph, où est passé ton côté rebelle ? » Lui lançais-je d'un regard rempli de défis.

Il me regarda longuement et avec son sourire de Bad boy habituel, il me répondit :

« T'as raison princesse ! On s'en fout des autres….. Viens-la ! » Me dit-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras afin de m'emmener dans son lit. C'était ce Raph que j'adorais, le ninja téméraire et impulsif qui ne se soucis jamais des conséquences. Quoique problématique, cet aspect de sa personnalité était plus que jouissive. Des pensées interdites me venaient soudain à l'esprit, me rendant choquée et rouge comme une pivoine. Décidément c'est une couleur qui m'allait bien.

Nous nous glissâmes sous les couvertures et à ce moment même, je fus la fille la plus heureuse de la terre. Le lit n'était pas très grand mais comme j'étais menue, je pus me faire une place sans problème. Je me blottis alors contre la tortue mutante qui ne me rejeta pas. Bien au contraire, il m'accueillit les bras ouverts tout en affichant un sourire rassurant et bienveillant. Ses bras étaient comme des parois indestructibles dont la force n'avait rien à envier à la douceur qui s'en dégageait.

/i\\- /i\

Aucun mot, aucun discours n'était nécessaire pour se comprendre. On se comprenait rien qu'en se regardant. Mon visage se rapprocha un peu plus du sien et avec une extrême douceur nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Un baiser si chaste, si doux mais qui semblait suggérer autre chose. Tout en collant nos corps l'un contre l'autre, nous approfondîmes encore plus le baiser. Passant à la vitesse supérieure, Raph posa une main sur mes hanches et me caressa sur tout le corps. Je fis de même et posa une main délicate sur son plastron qui réagit à cette nouvelle sensation. Je le caressais doucement en prenant soin de réveiller en lui son désir. Chose qui ne manqua pas, le ninja rouge émit des petits gémissements tout en continuant ses caresses délicates sur mon corps. Apparemment, le plastron était aussi sensible que la peau, j'en profitais donc pour intensifier mes caresses en descendant vers le bas ventre du mutant. J'avais une envie folle de découvrir sa virilité.

Raph me stoppa dans mon élan et me chuchota essoufflé :

« … tu es vraiment sure de toi ? …. Tu veux vraiment qu'on …. Tout les deux… »

Je souris à sa tentative désespérée de dire les choses, il était aussi chamboulé que moi. Mais j'étais décidée, je n'avais que 16 ans mais j'en avais vraiment envie car j'aimais Raph de tout mon cœur et lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Sans plus attendre, je lui répondis avec douceur :

« Oui, je suis sure de moi. J'ai envie de le faire avec toi parce que je t'aime et que j'ai confiance en toi… Je sais qu'on est encore jeunes et je comprendrais que tu veuilles attendre… »

Pour réponse, Raph m'embrassa avec passion et me répondit presque aussitôt :

« Moi aussi j'en ai envie, et je ne veux plus attendre princesse… »

Sur ces mots, il captura mes lèvres dans un délicieux et tendre contact. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et furent heureuses de se retrouver pour entamer un ballet féerique. Toutes les barrières étant franchies, je fus prise d'une envie irrésistible de lui enlever son masque. Je défis délicatement le nœud du précieux tissu et le fis glisser pour dévoiler des yeux émeraude magnifiques. L'absence de son masque le fit rougir, je fis de même avec ses genouillères et ses bandages. Malgré le fait qu'il soit au dessus de moi, Raph était totalement vulnérable sans le moindre vêtement ou armes.

Il me fixa avec un regard qui en disait long et me dit :

« À mon tour…. »

Je su immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il passa une main en dessous de ma nuisette. Ce simple geste me fit frissonner. Il s'arrêta et je lui fis signe de continuer. J'en voulais plus, il en voulait plus. Il me débarrassa de ma nuisette, me retrouvant en sous vêtements. L'atmosphère de la chambre de Raph d'ordinaire froide s'était réchauffée tout d'un coup.

Nous nous ne fîmes pas prier pour continuer notre petit jeu. Raph dégrafa mon soutien gorge et caressa de sa grande main mes seins. La sensation était si bonne, si délectable que je commençais sérieusement à me laisser aller. J'émis quelques gémissements tant ses mains étaient douces.

Je dû faire un travail surhumain pour me calmer, car il ne fallait pas réveiller les autres. Raph lécha le bout de mes seins d'une langue avide et exploratrice. Il les lécha, embrassa et mordilla, ce qui me fit gémir encore plus fort. Je me mis aussi à lécher et à mordiller son cou, laissant des traces de mon passage.

« C'est si bon Raphie … continue… » Lui dis-je totalement pantelante.

Le visage du ninja rouge s'illumina et, sans prévenir, il glissa sa main droite dans ma petite culotte rose. Le choc fut instantané, un cri s'échappa de ma bouche mais Raph m'embrassa afin de me faire taire. La sensation simultanée de ses caresses érotiques et de sa bouche sur la mienne on eu raison de mon tout mon être et je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser l'endroit de ma convoitise. Mes douces caresses au sud du plastron rendait fou la tortue rouge. Tout en intensifiant mes caresses, je léchais avidement la bouche de mon futur amant. Une forme longiligne fit irruption à travers le plastron. J'en déduis qu'il était aussi excité que moi.

« J'ai envie de toi, Raph » Déclarais-je en sueur.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et d'un geste il enleva ma culotte, me retrouvant complètement nue devant lui. J'en profitais pour prendre le membre de Raph entre mes mains et intensifia mes caresses. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un en vrai, c'était vraiment troublant. Raph n'en pouvait plus, et j'étais heureuse de voir que je lui faisais cet effet la. Il enfonça un doigt en moi tout en prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal. Nos caresses continuèrent pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on soit prêts tout les deux pour le moment tant attendu.

« Tu es prête princesse ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui Raphie » Lui répondis-je.

Enhardi par ma réponse, il rapprocha son corps du mien pour avoir une meilleure prise. Il prit son membre dans sa main droite et se positionna devant l'entrée de mon sexe, il me pénétra doucement avec toutes les précautions d'une première fois, je n'imaginais pas à quel point Raph pouvait être aussi prévenant. L'étrange invasion me fit tout d'abord un peu mal mais je me détendis presque aussitôt en sentant sa chaleur m'envahir. Dieu que c'était bon. Tout en me soulevant délicatement les jambes, il augmenta progressivement la cadence. Le rythme se fit plus rapide et frénétique. Je me sentis alors submergée par un flot de sensations irrésistibles. Nos corps étaient en train de fusionner en une seule entité et le fait que Raph était une tortue mutante ne me posait aucun problème. Je le désirais, il me désirait et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Les coups se firent plus rapides et nous étions en transe. Ses assauts étaient d'une force mais paradoxalement d'une douceur extrême.

« Ah oui ! …. C'est si bon princesse ! ….. » Dit-il en essayant de placer un mot devant l'autre.

« Je t'aime si fort » Lui dis-je complètement absorbée par mes émotions.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… tu es si belle…. » Me répondit-il en m'embrassant langoureusement. Nous étions incapable de continuer le baiser tellement nous étions excités.

Je sentis la jouissance proche alors que Raph me souleva du lit et me positionna sur ses jambes. Je ressentis pleinement Raph en moi qui me pénétrait tendrement. Cette nouvelle position me fit découvrir de nouvelles sensations et je sentis un flot irrésistible monter en moi.

« Raphie….je crois que je vais…. »

Tout en continuant ses vas-et-viens, il me bredouilla :

« Moi…moi aussi…ah…. »

Ne pouvant plus en supporter plus, Raph me serra fort contre lui et se lâcha en moi, nous jouissâmes en même temps en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas crier pour réveiller les autres. Il retira son membre de moi et un liquide blanchâtre commença à couler sur mes cuisses. Nous nous laissâmes retomber sur le lit l'un contre l'autre et un bien être indescriptible m'envahit alors.

A bout de souffle et en état de béatitude, je me blottis contre son plastron et entendis son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il était tellement sexy comme ça…

« C'était vraiment…. Génial ! » Lui annonçais-je.

« C'était parfait tu veux dire ! J'adore ton corps, tu es vraiment la plus belle de toutes les filles de la terre princesse ! » Me répondis-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Me redressant sur mes coudes, je lui fis face et m'allongea sur lui.

« Tu as raison, toi tu es le plus sexy de tout les mutants que j'ai rencontré » Dis-je en pouffant.

Il me fixa et me répondit :

« Le plus sexy de tout l'univers oui ! »

« Oui ! » répondis-je en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre toute la nuit, totalement épuisés des efforts produits et complètement insouciants du regard qu'aurait les autres le lendemain matin.

/i\\- /i\

 **Et voilà ! N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! L'histoire semble être idyllique mais elle est loin d'être finie !**


End file.
